Hanging By A Wire
Lab ' Every base needs a lab for its resident (mad) scientists, and the Ark Base is no exception. The orange alloy hues predominant throughout the base blend with sterile white panels, giving the entire area the ambience of a slick, metallic creamsicle. Rows of gleaming glass beakers, spectrographic analyzers, Jacob's Ladders, Tesla Coils, and Ratchet Rectifiers line the walls and aisles of this densely-packed laboratory. While not as expansive as the facilities at Metroplex, it has enough equipment for a serious scientist to get some serious research done. A giant art deco head of Wheeljack has been molded into the wall opposite the entrance, with a small plaque: "Never do what your enemy expects you to do." RIP WHEELJACK, ?-2005 ''Contents: Fairway's Quarters Obvious exits: South leads to Weapons Control Room . East leads to Bridge . Patchwork has arrived. Kup's place is not in the lab, mucking around with the eggheads. Still, this is where he guess they'll have put Roller's body, and he's tried to avoid mentioning just how it is that Roller died. Rodimus Prime gets enough flak over Optimus Prime's death, as it is. Kup's in a difficult situation, he is. Having been put off duty herself for a short time, Patchwork has been spending quite a bit of time inn the lab despite all that, and always near Roller. Interestingly, perhaps, there's no chatter among the 'eggheads' about how Rodimus Prime killed him...but rather how one of the medics screwed up. Having been put off duty herself for a short time, Patchwork has been spending quite a bit of time inn the lab despite all that, and always near Roller. Interestingly, perhaps, there's no chatter among the 'eggheads' about how Rodimus Prime killed him...but rather how one of the medics screwed up. Kup listens to the chatter thoughtfully, and he frowns. That sure doesn't sound like what he saw. And he knows what he saw. Kup tromps over to Roller and thereby over to Patchwork, and he muses, out loud, "Y'know, I've been trying to remember a mess like this one, and nothing's coming to mind." Patchwork lifts her head as Kup comes tromping over, and if an Autobot can look tired, the medic manages it. "I -tried-...but...I...cut the wrong wire, and couldn't fix it." she mumbles, vaguely defensive, up at the much older Bot. Kup looks Patchwork over, studying her, as if trying to get the measure of her character in a glance. He listens to what she says, thinks about it, and at last, he says flatly, "Uh huh. And that's what happened?" Patchwork nods once again, looking back to Roller before she rolls her shoulders in a slow shrug. "Yes. Jetfire was there...he saw. I tried..." As she speaks, her relatively tiny shoulders square up, and she lifts her head once again, chin jutting out as her optics catch Kup's, trying to hold them. Kup stares at the damage to Roller. Blast it, but Rodimus Prime used Kup's own musket to deliver the killing blow. Any way this is sliced, it looks blasted bad. Still flat, Kup asks, "Yeah? So you don't mind if I call up Jetfire and ask him about it, then?" Patchwork shakes her head slowly. "No. Go ahead." Her shoulders remain squared, and she remains seated, as she waits for him to do precisely that. Kup says, "Say, Jetfire? When you get a moment, I'd like to have a little chat with you." Jetfire says, "Yeah? Okay. Let me finish up over here." Kup says, "Sure, sure. No rush." Kup squints at Patchwork a bit. He asks, casually, "So just what wire didja cut, anyway?" The lass is being awfully clipped in her speech, and Kup seems to remember her usually being more chatty, bubbly. It would be... real nice to not put another burden on Rodimus Prime's shoulders. To just accept her tidy little story. But it's not true, is it? Jetfire, professionally, "Have you had an oppritunity to get repaired yet?" Knowing the old koot can be stubborn about it. Patchwork says, "He's in here right now, but...he wants to talk to you because he doesn't believe me. And you should repair him." Jetfire says, "... I see" Patchwork huffs softly before she pushes to her feet, and moves around to Roller's side. Pointing to a wire deep in Roller's chest, it is one that, should it have been cut (and it does appear like it was, the edges clean), would have caused Roller's current state in seconds if Patchwork hadn't realized or hadn't been able to repair it fast enough. Kup says, "I'll walk it off!" Kup makes a mental note of the wire she's pointing to, and he says softly, "I ain't a coroner, lass. There's gonna be an inquest about this, y'know, and we'll get someone in how knows his stuff. /If/ any of this evidence was found to be, say, falsified, that would be real bad, you understand?" "Are you calling me a liar?" Patchwork asks quietly. "He was damaged. I tried to repair him. I screwed up. It's simple." Kup looks Patchwork in the optics and replies, "I ain't saying you're a liar, but I could, if you'd like. See, I bet you think you're doing Rodimus Prime a favour. He's a good kid and a... good man. Don't shock me that he inspires that kind of loyalty out of his troops, that you'd be willing to take a fall for him. Now maybe it happened like you said. Maybe. But even if it did, y'think there won't be people sayin' he took advantage of his position and ordered you to cover for him, hmm? Now how would /that/ make him look?" "Who would do that? And he never came in in here, he hasn't been anywhere near me, and Jetfire can tell you the same thing. Jetfire was there...the drones were there. Rodimus Prime wasn't." Patchwork's jaw works, optics bright, before she finally looks away, and back to the Bot on the table. "I'm loyal...but this isn't that." Kup snorts and notes, "Oh, rolling with what people might /say/, they might say Rodimus Prime radioed you up and told you to take a fall for him. He's the Autobot leader, after all, and people's faith in him can't waiver. You're just a medic, right?" He lays a finger along his nose. "Now I know Rodimus Prime wouldn't do that. He's a sneak, sometimes, but he's a good-natured sneak. Mostly." Kup frowns again. "Guess I'll just have to talk to Jetfire, though, if you're going to be a tough cookie, lil' miss." Patchwork isn't usually seen as the sort to go with any sort of cover up which, in her mind, makes it that much more brilliant! Besides, there's no -real- way to guarantee how Roller died. So she'll stick with her story. "Do you want to wait and let Jetfire repaire you...?" Kup is thinking they can probably look at Roller's circuitry and figure out when his RAM was last accessed and back-estimate when he died, from there. He's not a coroner, no, but he's worked security longer than most Autobots have been alive. Kup snaps at Patchwork, "I said, I'll walk it off! And speakin' of walking... let's just haul over to Autobot City and get those answers from Jetfire." He barks to the others in the medical ward, "And if anyone touches Roller's body, I'll rap your knuckles, got it?" Assuming it wasn't fried. "Fine." Patchwork is sticking with her story, it seems, even as it's taken further and further. Stubborn, as much as she's usually bubbly and cheerful. "After you...and I'm the only one that's touched Roller's body. Okay?" '''Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Foxfire Mecha-Brontosaurus Rodimus Prime Deek's Datapad Jetfire Bitbucket Dr. Autobot Medical Barracks Supply Closet Obvious exits: East leads to Autobot City - Munitions Bay. Doors leads to Main Lobby - First Floor. Doors leads to Lounge/Observation Room. Shaft Downward leads to AC Training Chamber. Rodimus Prime smirks over at Sludge. "Looks like that /won't/ be necessary, Sludge." Then he laughs. "And I wouldn't be surprised, Sludge. Those things are pretty nasty." He seems much less reserved now that his optics are his own. He looks down at his chest and brushes his fingers lightly over it. "The job's not over until the paint job's done." But then he withdraws his hand and hesitates. "Al- although I s... suppose I should wait until I'm... I'm cleared." Jetfire chuckles a bit at Sludge's attempt to eat the 'candy'. "Stick to eating actual Decepticons," he comments, giving the bronto a pat on the head. Being one of the few Autobots able to do so without reaching up or the Dinobot bending over, even though Sludge is slightly taller than him thanks to the long neck. Shrugs his shoulders a little at Rodimus. "I'm a doctor, not a airbrush artist." Patchwork has arrived. Mecha-Brontosaurus angrily stomps around the trio in a semi-circle. "Blech, that candy taste worse than turbo-fox!" he laughs, shooting Foxfire a smile. "So who does him Roddymus want Me Sludge to beat on for making him red eyes?" he asks, delicately sauntering up to the fox and giving a light head-butt. "Maybe him Foxfire help?" Kup is obviously in a foul mood. Yes, he's still damaged from the fight, with injuries from Rodimus Prime, Soundwave, and more, but the damage isn't what has him fuming, as he stomps into the Repair Bay, dusty and muddy from his trip. Kup looks at Rodimus Prime and sighs, but his gaze doesn't stop there, instead settling on Jetfire. He nods slowly and waits for a break in the action. Coming in after Kup, repaired but looking rather tired and unhappy herself, is Patchwork. Her shoulders are squared, stubbornly, and she stops quickly as she spots Rodimus Prime here, along with the others. Rodimus Prime has been repaired, though his chest is still bare metal, lacking his usual designs - or the Autobrand. His optics are, thankfully, baby blue. At Sludge's question, Rodimus gives a faint, sad smile. "Well, it was Scrapper who installed him. You Dinobots like stomping Constructicons anyway, right?" Then Kup arrives, and Rodimus gives one look at the elder and, upon seeing the veteran's all-too-familiar injuries, he winces and looks down. Foxfire drops back down to all fours at the headbutt. "Damn right I'll help. No one does that to the chief and gets away with it." Hearing Rodimus's words, he muses for a moment, then an eager grin crosses his muzzle. "Scrapper, huh? I bet I can blow him up! Heh heh." "Me Sludge love mashing Constructicons!" the Mecha-Brontosaurus cheers, stomping at an even faster pace now. Around and around he goes until he stops at the doorway and Kup. "Kup! Him Roddymus said Me Sludge and him Foxfire could go stomp Constructicon, wanna come watch? Maybe then him Kup have a good story about 'The Dinobot and him Fox'?" Jetfire just shakes his head a bit.. but the faint jovial mood is ruined as Kup arrives. Though it's to Patchwork behind him that the Air Guardian briefly looks to, before turning to focus his attention back on the elder. "Well, your timing is great as usual, Kup. I just got finished." Rodimus' proper colored optics and bare chest should be good indicators as to what he was doing. Kup waves a hand and replies dismissively, "Eh, Constructicons are small fry, and I gotta job to do." His optics narrow, and the tilt of his helm casts some long, dark shadows over his face, as he says quietly, "Giving orders again already, huh?" More loudly, he answers Jetfire, "Funny thing is, timing is something I wanted to ask you about. See Patchwork, there, says Roller lived. For a little while." "He asked me," Rodimus answers Kup as his optics dim. He sits back down and his fingers rest lightly once more at the blank spot on his chest. Then he hears what Kup has to say to Jetfire and his optics flare. He looks up, mouth open with hope and longing as Kup says 'Roller lived.' Then Kup finishes. He moves his hand away from his chest and stares down at them, optics dimming to something a shade darker than normal, hope smashed from his face. Jetfire frowns as the topic comes up, his gaze solidly on Kup and not looking in Rodimus' direction. "Practically in a stasis lock, but.. briefly." Then the scientist lowers his gaze away and shakes his head a bit. "I should of tried to repair him myself, being more familiar with such older systems. But the wound I took," Rodimus isn't the only one still unpainted, as there's an obvious grey clashing against the white and red on his rear right shoulder, "rendered my arm incapable of performing delicate operations. Patchwork tried... but be it infamiliarity or duress due the circumstances we were all under from that night..." He pauses, and shakes his head again. "I'm sorry, I should of tried myself despite my injury. After the sacrifice he made..." Faintly shying away from the scolding Kup gives him, the Mecha-Brontosaurus tromps a couple steps away. Turning around with a renewed vigor, the Dinobot stomps right back up to his elder. "Hey, just cause him Kup am old timey guy with cranky attitude don't mean you get to take it out on him Roddymus. You think he not beating hisself up enough already? Maybe him Kup need to get optics checked again, cause Me Sludge no big fan of Primes. But, uhh." he falters, looking down and back at their 'fearless' leader. "But Me Sludge say him Roddymus doing best he can!" Grimlock enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Grimlock has arrived. Tailgate enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Tailgate has arrived. 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am is tailgating Grimlock, being pulled along by his magnet. Kup is damaged and looks rather ill-tempered. He stares up at Jetfire, trying to get a read on the great white scientist's body language, his intonation... Jetfire and Patchwork are putting together a pretty story, and it is one that Kup would like to believe, if only for that flash of hope he just saw in Rodimus Prime's optics, but... Kup doesn't know if he can believe it. He grunts, at last. "Uh huh. Happened just like that." You send a radio message to Jetfire: By the way, if I drew you a diagram, could you show me what Patchwork did wrong? Robot T-Rex! enters! He's dented and singed and otherwise roughed up- which means he's been doing his job. It doesn't help that he's got a fuel-efficient minibot trailing him- though the swaying of his tail makes for a swerving course for Tailgate! Grimlock pauses as he notes the big number of people present. "Uh. Me Grimlock miss memo?" 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am hits several walls! "AUGH, what are you, drunk?!" he yells at Grimlock. "I -told- you," Patchwork mutters from behind Kup. She finally lets her gaze stray from Jetfire after the scientist towards Prime instead. "I'm sorry, Rodimus, I...I tried, but. I cut the wrong wire, and...I didn't realize it until it was too late and I couldn't repair him. I...I should have been able to. I..." She trails off, shoulders slumping. You receive a radio message from Jetfire: I did not see the actual event, as I was staying out of her way with my faulty arm, just the end results. And still feeling a bit light-processored myself, no less. Jetfire looks up to put his gaze back on Kup, even as the conversation switchs to the radio instead. He's trying to retain the sort of profession expression you'd expect from a medic that's had to deal with the deaths of friends and allies before ... but it's not quite as solid as it normally would be. Foxfire just kinda...slips into the corner. No one's paying him any heed, after all. Rodimus Prime doesn't look up from his hands as he hears what Jetfire and Patchwork are saying. He also doesn't respond to Sludge's surprising defense of him. At what he hears, his saddened frown turns into a more thoughtful one, and his now-blue optics narrow slightly. Mecha-Brontosaurus slips next to Foxfire. "So uhh, what him Foxfire do when all thems grownups make talk?" Foxfire shrugs up at Sludge, as best as a quadruped can. "Pretty much. There's not much a mere cassette like me can contribute to conversations like this." Kup mutters, "Blast it," in response to something no one here would have heard and stomps his foot on the floor. So it's not like Jetfire really had a good look at what Patchwork was doing. That /might/ just clear Jetfire. Then, Kup snarls over at Sludge and Foxfire, "I can hear y'all!" You send a radio message to Jetfire: Then how'dya know Roller was still alive, if you couldn't see? 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am disengages his magnet in the middle of the swing of Grimlock's tail, rolling straight into the wall next to Foxfire and Sludge. He transforms quickly and rubs his head. "Why's everyone so down? Someone die or something?" That 1986 Pontiac Trans-Am isn't a mindless machine, after all! It's a Transformer! What a clever ruse! Patchwork actually starts at the stomp of Kup's foot, arms dropping back to her side as she steps back quickly. Foxfire lowers his ears and ducks his head. "Sorry, Kup," he says, looking for all the world like a dog who has done something wrong. Still in that position, he eyes Tailgate and mutters to him, "Roller died. Don't you read the reports?" Jetfire's optics narrow just faintly, though it could just be a serious expression at the turn of the discussion. Really he knew this would be coming, but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.. or in such a large group, with certain other people present. But then it's lost as he turns away, attention distracted by the Dinobot commander's arrival. Or at least looks that way. Imagining he'd just be sneered at and told to tend to the 'younger' Grimlock first if he tried to fix the old timer, so he walks over that way instead. "Hold still, Grimlock." If for a few minutes its work without having to look Kup directly in the face. Tailgate looks more confused than usual. "Roller? Didn't he die like thirty of those spinny Earth thingies ago?" Foxfire just facepaws. Rodimus Prime winces again at Foxfire's words, and then he lowers his hands into his lap. Softly, but voice unwavering, "No, Tailgate. He was caught in subspace instead. The Decepticons recently pulled him out." Then Rodimus pauses. "I... I killed him." Combat: Jetfire expertly repairs Robot T-Rex! 's injuries. Combat: Jetfire is able to repair some of Robot T-Rex! 's internal systems damage. Tailgate looks shocked! No wait, his face is a stupid mask, so he looks like he always does. "Oh. That sucks." You receive a radio message from Jetfire: To be -honest-, Kup? -I- didn't even know Roller was more 'alive' than a construct under Optimus Prime's, and then the Decepticon's control... though his sacrifice to save a human proved otherwise, the understanding came too late. "No you didn't," Patchwork speaks up, quickly, as she steps forward and recovers the ground she'd backed up. "I did, Rodimus...I was the one that screwed up. And you weren't in your right mind when you hurt him." she insists, rather like a stubborn six year old. You send a radio message to Jetfire: If that's so, and you didn't even get a good look at 'im, why're you backing up the little miss's story, then? "Me Sludge just wanted to smash Constructicons." the Mecha-Brontosaurus whimpers against the wall, sitting next to Foxfire and Tailgate. "Hey, you crazy guy who think toaster thing alive. No?" Tailgate leans over to Foxfire, whispering, "I think he's talking to you." Robot T-Rex! for once, remains silent. At least for the time being, as he takes in the various guiltings going on. He hmms- allowing Jetfire to fix him up...and once most of his bolts are in place, he makes a proclamation: "Me Grimlock think EVERYBODY screw up. So there." he grunts, and crosses his arms across his dino chest. "So there. Now me Grimlock say you need stop mopings!" Foxfire shoves at Tailgate with a forepaw. "Just be quiet." He peers around at the others, and speaks up clearly, "Grimlock's right. No moping, 'kay?" Kup rubs his temples, growling something about smelt-chugging diodes, and he finally concedes, after Grimlock's declaration, "This is against my better judgement, but I'm going to table this until we can get a real coroner to examine Roller. No one touches the body unless they don't value their fingers - or paws. Got it?" Kup looks at everyone in the room, even Foxfire and Tailgate. Rodimus Prime looks up at Patchwork, attempting to hold her gaze. The first time he's tried to look someone in the eye since they arrived. "Patchwork. I'm... I'm going to ask you to tell your version of events again, but first, I need you think about something. I admit, I'm... having a hard time of this. And... who knows? Maybe if what you're saying is true, it'll make things easier on me. But if you're lying, and there's an investigation, and it comes /out/ that you're lying... that's even worse. For one, it's treachery, and I think we've /all/ had more than enough of that lately. And for another..." he smiles weakly. "It... might be worse to get my hopes up, so to speak." Foxfire sits on his haunches and holds up his forepaws. "Wouldn't dream of it." "I think him Roddymus think her Patchwork am liar." Sludge whispers to Foxfire, a large hoof held up in front of his snout. You receive a radio message from Jetfire: *finally just sighs an chuckles humorlessly a little* I knew it wouldn't fool you for long, if at all. But she felt Rodimus didn't need -that- hanging over his head on top of everything else, and-- *stops with a bit of a start at Rodimus speaking up* Jetfire continues to converse over the radio with Kup ... but stops at what Rodimus says, pausing in mid work to peer over his shoulder at him. That... was unexpected. He knew Kup would probably catch on quickly, but... well, prehaps all for the better in the end. "I -did- cut a wire...and...it was a wire that would do what happened." Patchwork's gaze holds Rodimus' for a long moment bbefore breaking away. Her hands lift, hooking behind her back as she scuffs the toes of one foot at the floor. "And it's hard to say -exactly- what killed him. And does the -what- really matter -that- much? It can't -change- anything...and whoever did it, whatever caused it, they...didn't mean it...it was a mistake, whether it was you, or me..." Foxfire subtly nods to Sludge, but doesn't vocally respond. Tailgate crosses his arms across his torso. "Harrumph! Is this seriously the best we can do for Roller? Pointing fingers at each other and arguing about who killed who? What about honoring his life, remembering the good times? Like that one time he rolled off the back of Optimus's trailer and was all like 'beeep'. Man, I thought I'd die laughing. What a sense of humor! I miss that guy.." Robot T-Rex! shrugs. "Hn. Big fight. Guys die. It happen." he shrugs, and then tromps over towards a energon storage tank, getting himself a sizeable cube of energon to gobble down as he trucks over to hang out with Sludge and Foxfire. Yay primitives? "Me Grimlock think her Patchwork trying to lie for being nice n' stuff. Is 'called 'manners.'" Dr. Autobot says, "Leaded or unleaded?" Combat: Dr. Autobot refuels Robot T-Rex! 's energon reserves. Kup moves to try to clap a hand on Patchwork's shoulder and says gruffly, "Lass, your core was in the right place on this, but you weren't thinking." He looks over at Rodimus Prime, gaze almost pleading, and adds, "I told her how it would look, and she didn't want to crack." "Him Grimlock splain for us." Sludge says to Foxfire, rising up on his haunches to look the Dinobot Commander in the optic. "Grimlock, what go on? Why them care so much who killed little box with wheels so much for? Him Roller dead, Me Sludge no understand." Foxfire has to wonder just what *Grimlock* of all mechs would know about manners. He nods. "Sludge is right. I don't think it matters at this point who killed Roller--all that *does* matter is that he's gone." Of course, he wouldn't be saying that if it had been a Decepticon who did it. Jetfire just shakes his head a little. It probably is all for the better in this case. "They're all right. What matters is that Roller went out like a true Autobot, saving the life of another." With that said, he grabs a few more parts, and walks over to Kup. "Okay old man, no more stalling. Don't make me STRAP you down to a table like I use to have to do to Ironhide to make him stay." It's somewhat a half-hearted joke, and he doesn't really wait for a reply before seeing to Kup's injuries as well. Rodimus Prime smiles sadly. "Patchwork... don't. Please. Just don't. But... understand, that you would even attempt to do this for me... that alone helps a lot." Then he stands up. "Tailgate's right, though," and then he mutters, "which is something I never thought I'd hear myself say." Then, louder, he goes on, "All this bickering dishonors him. He should be laid to rest. /Properly/." He looks at Kup and adds, a bit cooly, "And no, that wasn't an order. Just opinion." He looks around. "I'm going to head to my office, guys. Kup, I'm ready whenever you need to question me, but please don't take too long." He touches his chest. "I'm missing a bit of red paint that goes here, but I need your permission to put it back." He gives a wave to everyone else. "I'll see you guys around." Foxfire nods to Rodimus. "Take care, boss." Robot T-Rex! shrugs at Sludge. "Uuuh. It was like part of him Optimus Prime. Or...somethings. Me Grimlock kinda confused how that work." he scratches his head a bit, and then munches on some more energon. "...so, uh. Sound like him Kup in charge of paint now. N' him Jetfire gonna hold him down for fixings." A pause. "Hey! Me Grimlock and him Sludge can hold down him Kup! Us HELP!" Patchwork glances to Kup as his hand settles on her shoulder before her attention is pulled back to Rodimus as he speaks to her again, and then stands. And then she moves in a manner that is oh so very Patchwork, dashing forward, arms outstretched, hitting Rodimus Prime full force with a medic-sized hug. Apparently, the femme doesn't plan to let him leave just like that. Kup watches Rodimus Prime go, silent and thoughtful, but at Grimlock's threat, he raises his arms up and glares at the two Dinobots, shouting, "I could take the two of you hooligans with one arm behind my back! It'll be just like the time I was caught between a krayt dragon and a dire wolf with nothing but a sharp stick..." Combat: Jetfire expertly repairs Kup's injuries. Combat: Jetfire is able to repair some of Kup's internal systems damage. Foxfire perks his ears. "Oooh! Is it storytime, Kup?" he asks eagerly. "Is it, is it?" Yeah, he likes Kup's stories. Tailgate gives a big thumbs-up to Rodimus. "Awesome. Once we're all ready we can worry about prosecuting whatever traitorous murderbot is responsible for his death to the fullest extent of ROBOT LAW. Until then, just try to think about the good times!" "Ooooooooooo, tell Me Sludge story Kup!" Sludge shouts, padding loudly up to the decrepit Autobot and half tackling him. Jetfire just chuckles a bit as Kup goes into one of his stories, even while he's working on fixing his injuries. "Last time we heard this story, wasn't it two sharp sticks?", he comments, but doesn't actually interrupt the storytelling. Robot T-Rex! oohs. "Me Grimlock remember this story! Skip to part where stuff get lit on fire!" Accompanying Sludge, he tromps up towards Kup, even as Jetfire works on him. This may make tightening bolts a little trickier, with the *THOOM THOOM THOOM* of eager footsteps. Rodimus Prime omphs! as Patchwork throws herself at Rodimus. Rodimus has babes throwing themsleves at him. Excellent! He grins down at Patchwork and returns her hug a bit more reservedly. The smile he turns towards Tailgate, however, is strained. He glances at Kup and answers Tailgate's comment, "I'm sure we will." Then he does what he can to peel Patchwork off him. "Thank you, Patchwork. But... I really do have to go." Kup wags a finger and corrects Jetfire, "It weren't two sticks until the krayt dragon snapped the stick in half, and /then/ it was two sticks, and a good thing, too, because..." Kup glares at Grimlock. "Skip? Oh, all right. So where was I? So I lured the dragon and the wolf out to the tar pits. Now, they was cunning predators, like Decepticons, only they were prettier'n Decepticons. So they weren't gonna just walk into the tar pit." "Whatever -Con- set up the situation and means for him to be killed," Patchwork clarifies for Tailgate sharply before, after another brief squeeze to Rodimus, she steps back. "Okay." she agrees with a faint smile before she, too, turns back to Kup's story. Tailgate raises the thumbs-up even higher, encouragingly. Robot T-Rex! nodnods eagerly. "Hnn. Me Grimlock want meet dragon thingie sometime! Me Grimlock bet me could beat one up EASY. Me not even need stick!" Jetfire looks up just long enough to give Rodimus a brief nod of reassurance, but doesn't add anything else to the comments before getting back to work. Rodimus Prime heads out, now that he's been released. Rodimus Prime leaves to the Main Lobby - First Floor to the north. Rodimus Prime has left. Kup gestures, "So's I dipped one of my sticks in the tar pit and flicked my fingers, just like this, making a spark, you know? Caught that tar on fire and jammed it down the dragon's gullet. There was so much fermented gas in that varmint's belly, the whole thing plum exploded, nailing the wolf. 'course, it was a dreadful mess, and I had to walk through the desert for a week, covered in guts, because my tyres were blown. By the time I made it back to our encampment, even the vultures wouldn't touch me." Foxfire listens to Kup intently. "Woooow..." Patchwork listens for a few moments, before she starts to drift towards the door, following in Rodimus' path well after he's left. Her own steps are slow, and heavy, and the medic seems distracted as she makes her way out. Tailgate arghs, "Kup, tell a NEW story for once! Blah blah blah, wolf, guts, turbovultures..." Mecha-Brontosaurus says, "Don't them dragons like fire?" Jetfire blinks a couple of times, leaning a bit to the side to look at Kup. "What was the atmospheric composition of this planet, that it produced a gaseous concoction that could ferment to the point of becoming volatile enough to detonate a creature's digestonal tract in such a manner?" ... Leave it to the scientist to totally spoil the moment with over-analysis. Robot T-Rex! bahs! And he leans down to give Tailgate a *shove!* "You be quiet! Him Kup have BEST STORIES! You listen! Less you have fight evul dragon thing, and then you no know how kill it cuz YOU NO LISTEN." "Ooh, ooh!" Foxfire jumps to his feet, wagging his tail. "Tell us about that time you fought a robo-sea serpent with a shovel!" Tailgate goes flying across the room! "WaaAaAugh!" Kup snorts when Tailgate doesn't want to listen to the wisdom of his elders. Kids these days. He waves a hand and shakes his head. "I'll have to tell that story another time, Foxfire. Now that was a spade, even if we didn't call them spades back then... but I gotta lot of catching up to do, since I've been gone." So Kup also moseys towards the door. Grimlock has disconnected.